The field of the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for aligning and installing horizontal siding boards.
Several tools for installing horizontal siding boards are presently available. Two of these are described in:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,392 entitled “Method and means of installing siding” issued Nov. 27, 1984 to DeFino et al; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,767 entitled “Siding installation alignment tool” issued Apr. 29, 1997 to Colavito.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may provide functionality not provided by these previous tools, or may remedy deficiencies exhibited by these previous tools.